Love the Sea: Missing
by FlatIronhey
Summary: Percy Jackson is a normal twelve year old crushing on his bestfriend, or so he thought, but a trip to a museum made him aware to the world of the gods, read about his ever stopping adventures.
1. I make new friends

Hello, sorry for being inactive for so long, don't worry I'll update the NTNS but I already made this chapter so yeah.

THIS IS NOT A PERCABETH FIC.

So let's go on with the story then folks.

* * *

LINEBREAK

"Better tell your kid to what does those teachers say? Ah yes act nicely! It's his tenth time changing schools Sally!"

"I will Gabe, and It's just the sixth one" With that the arguing stopped.

It wasn't hard to overhear their argument, as much as my mom wants it to be quiet as not to stress me Gabe makes his voice loud on purpose or so I think.

That's right you might not know me, I'm Percy Jackson, well Perseus but I prefer Percy, I might not be shocked that you don't know me, I'm a nobody from a family of nobodies.

Well except for my mom though, even though she's the best mom a child should have, but she lived a hard life, working in a small candy shop to support my studies, the greatest moment in her life was meeting my lost dad.

I hate bringing up that topic but still I was curious about him, she had this look of reminisce in her eyes when talking about him, but there's this pain in her, she always explained that my father was not dead but lost in sea.

"Percy"

"Mom?" I looked up, and smiled at my mom.

"Are you done packing?" She asked, she sat on the bed sitting right next to me.

"Hours ago mom!" I huffed but still humor were iin my eyes.

"Well we should go on then, the bus leaves in half an hour wouldn't want you to be late for your orientation right?"

I looked down "I'll miss you mom"

"I'll miss you too my baby" She hugged me tight

"Let's go!" She smiled

Before we left the room Gabe shouted "Try not to wreck anything this school year boy!"

"Don't mind him Percy"

I don't get why mom would stick with this guy, he was so rude in every way you can think of, he even threatened to punch me.

I glared at him one final time and finally left the apartment.

It took minutes to reach the bus station, once we arrived the bus was already revving up preparing to leave.

"Percy I want you to be careful there okay? And study more, always remember that you make me and your father proud" She had a bittersweet smile on, I hugged her for what seemed like hours.

"I will mom, don't worry my ADHD and Dyslexia won't stop me" I boarded the bus and waved at my crying mom, I didn't notice tears were falling as well.

Being diagnosed with ADHD the trip to Yancy Academy was torture, I sat with a fat man that reminded me suddenly of Smelly Gabe, my mood dampened I felt the pen in my shirt pocket.

It was nothing much, a regular double tipped sharpie (which looked cheap) with two different colors, a greenish blue and a dark blue one. My mom said that it was a momento from my lost dad and keep it capped at all costs, but she said that I could only uncap it when the situation calls for it.

I was lost at that one, but I followed her, for the 5 past years that I had this never once had I uncapped it, every time there was temptation it would suddenly disappear and I would find myself looking at a random thing for no absolutely reason.

But I had a feeling I would uncap it this coming school year, too bad I didn't know it was true.

 _ **YANCY ACADEMY ORIENTATION FOR NEW STUDENTS**_

Was the first thing I saw, of course it took a while to decipher that (dyslexia and all) but after that I took to leave.

However as I was about to leave a girl caught my eye, she was doing what I was just doing moments ago so being the gentleman that I was decided to help her.

"Hey" I said

"Oh" She looked shocked then blushed and looked at me

"Have a problem reading that?"

"You have a problem mister?" She was beautiful, the most beautiful girl I ever saw (besides my mom)

"Well that came out wrong, you have dyslexia? I have one too" He stated the latter as he saw that she was about to retort.

"Really?"

"And ADHD"

She had a shock look on her face, "You too?"

"Yeah, kicked off from 5 different schools"

"No way" She laughed

I blushed, I sputtered, thinking of a retort "Don't worry, I was not teasing you, I was just happy that I was not the only one with almost the same school records, though yours is worse" She smiled

"I think we would be great friends, I'm Percy Jackson!" I smiled at her, looking at her almost kaleidoscopic eyes.

"Hello Percy! I'm Piper!"

LINEBREAK

"Your Schedules will be given by Sir Martin over there with Sir Matt and Ms Lourdes, so please stay in line"

On my way to the exit I met up with this scrawny guy, he had afro hair a cap covering it, wearing baggy pants and sneakers, he was using crutches so he looked weird.

"Hey man" He started a conversation, I moved a step forward as a student received his locker and room details.

"Hey" I replied trying not to be rude

"I'm Grover Underwood"

I forced a smile "Percy Jackson, nice to meet you"

"So are you one of those rich kids?"

"Nope" He faltered as he was thinking of another topic but I was suddenly next in line so I said farewell.

"Well it was nice meeting you Grover"

"What's your name?" Sir Matt said

"Percy sir"

"Full name please"

"Perseus Jackson"

"Perseus Jackson, your room is room 16, 2nd floor, here's your schedule for the year, Next!" I walked straight through the corridor and onto the dormitories.

Looking at my schedule, and found that I can't read those I settled to ask for help to my roommate.

So enamored into the schedule that I didn't notice I bumped into someone, and was shocked.

"Piper right?"

"Yes, and Percy?" She smiled

"Right, so where's your room?"

"Room 7, second floor"

"Problem reading your schedule?" She asked

"Yes, the horror of dyslexia" I moaned jokingly

She laughed and said "You look more like the action type to me than a bookworm Percy, well here's my room, good luck" With that she smiled and left.

Gods was she gorgeous, I continued down the hall to find my room, and was shocked at the person inside.

"You again?"

"Hey Percy" He waved shyly

"This is gonna be a long school year"


	2. My classmates have amnesia

Chapter two is up, to my NTNS fans who were wondering, I had this chapter halfway done so I finished it up but don't worry, I'll update that.

Please read my other story for the Naruto/Fairy Tail/ Mythology fans out there.

 **UPDATED I MISTOOK THIS FOR MY UNEDITED ONE. CHANGED THE FURY PART.**

LINEBREAK

This school year was the best one I had. Okay my grades aren't the best but the experiences are totally worth it though (too early to say it would be the best school year of my life though).

One of them was Grover, true he could be clumsy at times since he's clutches and all but you should see him run when it's enchilada day in canteen. You could say we're best buds but still he would pop out a weird phrase and the next he would act like nothing happened. An example was:

"Hey Grover"

Grover looked at me eyes questioning.

"I think Mrs. Dodds' a monster" I was referring to her math lessons

"You're absolutely right" He would say in a scared voice then all things would go back to normal.

You get the idea but still he's one of my most trusted friends, well so much for friends seeing that I only have two.

Another was Mr. Brunner, our new Latin teacher (who sets up cool quizzes), he sits in a motorized wheelchair and deliberately tries to push me to make my grades higher. Key word "deliberately". My ADHD and Dyslexia made English a nightmare, and history lessons? Forget it but Mr. Brunner made you want to listen to him all day.

But his appearance was weird, one day our previous Latin teacher, who said he was going on a vacation which was right after the day our pre algebra teacher was replaced by Mrs. Dodds.

Last was my girl bestfriend, Piper Mclean, yes I know, she's related to the guy who acted that spy movie in Hollywood, don't let that fool you though, she's not one of those typical and cliché my dad's an artist so whatever girl.

Oddly, Grover, Piper and I have the same class schedules, but I don't complain I wouldn't change it even if there was sweets in my face (okay maybe Grover, nah I couldn't do it to the guy).

"Percy Jackson!" I was broken out of my trance, our devil math teacher called me.

"Yes Ma'am" I was nervous, I didn't know anything about pre-algebra.

"I-" Before she could finish though the bell rang. I sighed in relief, she looked at me one last time in disdain.

"Remember about the field trip tomorrow" She spoke before leaving.

Great, another one, what mess would I be in this one? Too bad I had to jinx it.

"So Percy, who would you like to sit with?" Piper asked

Piper being the daughter of a world renowned artist is beautiful, fortunately when she was born the spotlight wasn't directed at her, when you stare at her eyes it feels like you can get stuck at the swirling colors of them.

"Grover, sorry Pipes but I made a promise" I said

"I get it P, she laughed, I'd sit with Mr. Brunner instead"

"Are you sure?" I asked her, I handled her bag while she sent me a look of thanks

"Pretty sure, he could be cool when he wants to"

"Where's Grover?" she followed her sentence

"Enchilada day" The question was answered.

We arrived in a bench inside the campus, where we always talked.

"You know Pipes, I wish I'd met you sooner" I told her

"And why?"

"So that I could've-" I quickly tickled her with my pointing finger

"Stop" She yelled while laughing

"And look at the love birds"

"Grover! Help me!" Piper yelled

"How's the Enchilada G-man?"

"Perfect"

"We were talking about seat arrangements Grover, told her I'd sit with you"

"It's fine if you want to change seats Piper"

"No Grover, I'm perfectly fine with Mr. Brunner"

We settled into the bench and pulled out our snacks, we had and early dismissal today as tomorrow was the field trip.

"My mom would've enjoyed to see the museum, she always told me stories of Greek Myths" I spoke breaking the silence

"I want to see your mom P" Piper said

"She would be happy but"

The unspoken word was understood, they knew of Smelly Gabe and his impulsiveness, as much as I would like Piper to meet my mom I would not know how Gabe would act towards her, I couldn't take the risk.

"I wish I knew my mother" She spoke quietly

"I wish I knew my father too, my family is basically made up of nobodies except for my mom of course"

"Don't say that P, your father might be a wealthy or a powerful man"

"Yeah and your mother's the Goddess of beauty"

Grover however spoke "You don't know how true your words are"

Before we could ask however he said "Can I have your can of soda Perce?"

"Fine" I handed him my empty one, he said it was for recycling purposes but not one piece of can have I saw in our room.

"Let's go Pipes, better get prepared, museums are torture"

"For you, but I'd like to learn something once in a while P" drawing out the P

"Psh" I mocked and we all laughed

As we reached her room I spoke "See you tomorrow Pipes"

She just smiled at me, my heart flattering and my stomach feeling like butterflies.

"Dude you're so totally into her" Grover spoke as we arrived in our room.

"Shut up Grover"

"I'm just saying the truth man!" He laughed my response was to throw him a pillow in his face.

"And I don't like them" He only laughed harder.

LINEBREAK

Okay we are on the way to the museum and it already feels like torture, I looked at Piper who was by Mr. Brunner who smiled at me then went back to talking with him.

SPLATT

I looked at Grover and saw chunks of Peanut butter sandwich in his hair, it was thrown by Nancy Bobofit.

Quick background she was mean and a bully and liked to target our little trio group.

"The nerve of" I made a motion to stand up but Grover stopped me.

"Don't mind her man, you're already on probation, besides I like peanut butter"

I just shook my head blurring out the laughing sounds of Nancy and her group of friends.

About my experiences with field trips, none of them were beautiful, one time I accidentally shot a 'non working canon' into the side of our bus, fortunately none was injured.

Another was when we were at the zoo, and I might have accidentally opened the doors of the horses' cage, result the horses trampled everything.

You get the main idea, I just hope that this year it would be better.

We were crowded around a stone carving picturing a war.

"Hey Grover, can you imagine I-"

"Mr. Jackson have you got anything to ask?" Mr. Brunner interrupted me

I blushed "No sir" The class snickered. Piper held my hand reassuringly.

"Then pray-tell, Mr. Jackson, what does this carving mean?"

I looked closely, I could see a bunch of dudes wearing armors and togas, some wielding swords others spears and even arrows. But the one in the clouds caught my eye, someone holding a thunderbolt and hurling it towards someone with a scythe.

Fortunately I knew this one, my mom told this story a hundred times.

"It's the war between Titans and Gods isn't it?"

Mr. Brunner looked happy "Go on then Mr. Jackson"

"Well, the Titan King, Kronos feared that his children would overthrow his throne one day like he did to his father, so he ate his children but Zeus the God King escaped and freed his siblings, waged war against his father and won"

"Like we'd put in our resume's how the Gods defeated the titans" Nancy mocked

"And to paraphrase Ms. Bobofit, how does it matter in real life?"

"I don't know sir" I stated

"You should know this Mr. Jackson" He spoke, then continued on "Time for break class, Mrs. Dodds can you please guide them?"

Mrs. Dodds just nodded.

"I believe one day you will know the answer Perseus, and so will you Piper" Mr. Brunner said before leading his wheelchair out.

How can he believe in me like that? Nonetheless I walked with Piper and Grover to the fountain.

"How can Mr. Brunner pressure me? I'm not the best student" I complained

"You're not the best student, but I think he sees something great in you" Piper said as she unwrapped her sandwich.

"You have something in you that spells great Perce!" Grover smiled

He then spoke again "Can I have your apple?"

I thought he would give some inspirational pep talk or something like that but it heightened up the dampened mood.

However not all great things happen again and again as Nancy and her friends, who were probably tired of stealing from the pedestrians decided to throw her sundae ice cream on Piper.

Now the headmaster told me to always control my temper which Piper also reminded me in but this was the last straw.

I felt like the ocean, restless, a wave roared in my ears and I was shocked when silence and gasps soon followed.

"Did you see-"

"-The water"

"-it grabbed her"

I stood shocked while Nancy was sitting on the ground, literally head to toe wet.

Piper glared at her "Would you please slap yourself?"

Lo and behold as Nancy unexpectedly slapped herself.

"Perseus Jackson, Piper Mclean!" Mrs. Dodds spoke our name, fortunately low that only we two can hear.

"It was only me Mrs. Dodds" I tried to argue but Piper held my hand "Together P"

I just nodded, but I'd prefer to be the one to answer for my crimes.

And speaking of crimes could it be this or could she have known that I sold candies from my illegal stash of them in the campus or maybe the fact that I just copied the essay about Tom Sawyer from the internet.

We entered a room, oddly no one was present, "Mrs. Dodds?" I called

"You have offended the gods Perseus Jackson!" She was on the top of the platform, she turned into some bat like creature.

The thing flew towards Piper and I but I pushed her out of the way and barely escaped myself.

"Stop!" Piper yelled

The creature stopped. It was disoriented.

Then I heard a voice in my head.

' _The pen Perseus, uncap it'_

I pulled out the pen, how could this help me? But I obeyed the order of the voice and uncapped the sea green cap side.

A sword materialized in my hand.

A pen, a cheap sharpie pern, became a sword.

I didn't get the chance to marvel as Mrs. Dodds just rushed at me claws heading my face, Piper screamed, she had a horrified look in her eyes.

Everything was in slow motion, I noticed every detail, her long talons reaching out to kill me, her wings flapping, but somethinng inside me woke up, as she flew towards me I slid and pushed up my sword disemboweling her, I waited for guts to come out but fortunately or not, all that remained were dust.

I just killed my Pre algebra teacher.

This was my worst field trip yet.

I was holding a sword and Piper was staring at me, I put the cap at the tip of the sword and it formed back into a pen.

"What just happened?" I asked

"Don't ask me P" She looked like she was in shock.

I heard a snapping sound and soon the events that had happened turned blurry, the only thing left in my mind was Mrs. Dodds our Pre algebra teacher.

"That was weird, where's Mrs. Dodds?" Piper asked

"I don't know but if she's not here then we're free to go" I led her out of the room, but still I can't help but feel like something was wrong/

So engrossed about the scene that they didn't notice Mr. Brunner was in fact a centaur and that he has a bow slung over his shoulder, looking pleased.

* * *

"-"

"How's the punishment Perce?" Grover asked

"We didn't receive any"

"Lucky you, Mrs. Kerr is a terror man!"

"Wait, who's Mrs. Kerr Grover? our math teacher is Mrs. Dodds!" Piper demanded

"Who's Mrs. Dodds Pipes?" he asked confused but there was some nervousness in his eyes.

"You know our math teacher?" Piper finally spoke, she was a bit spooked but she seemed fine.

"Oh, you mean Mrs. Kerr?"

"Who?"

"Our Pre algebra teacher man" he laughed

Before we boarded the bus I asked a favour from Grover that Piper could sit beside me, he agreed and sat beside Mr. Brunner.

On the Aisle we asked our classmate if they knew of Mrs. Dodds, they said no and looked at us as if we were crazy.

"You think we ate magical mushroom Pipes?"

"I feel so" She agreed

I didn't know it back then but I would be included in a world full of gods and monsters.


	3. Grover Leads a School Break, Sort of

This will be my last upload for a while, I'll be studying for an entrance exam for a college this week so wish me luck.

LINEBREAK

 **GROVER LEADS A SCHOOL BREAK, SORT OF**

You know what I said about this being the best school year ever? Forget it, besides getting myself ineligible for enrolment next year at Yancy I find myself facing heavier problems. (Hey getting kicked out of schools is my forte!)

I failed many subjects as my ADHD and Dyslexia got worse, if that was possible, it annoyed me so much that I called our history teacher an old sod, result? I can't be accepted in Yancy the following school year. Almost everyday I find myself in detention, as the weather was worsening so was my mood.

It didn't help that I had an argument with Piper, my bestfriend, besides Grover that is.

She somehow blamed me for her not being accepted in Yancy too, besides the freak accident in the field trip where our Math teacher Mrs. Dodds (or previously) didn't actually exist, instead Mrs. Kerr was there.

Anyways even if we're in an argument, she still goes with Grover and I, except for the fact that she doesn't talk to me at all.

Another one of my problems? Nightmares. Yes I know sounds silly right? Not if it wakes you up the middle of the night covered in sweat.

In my dreams I always find myself facing this weird batlike creature, its long talons reaching out to me as I hold a sword in my hand. I always woke up as it was about to reach me.

The pen, I find myself wishing to open it but everytime I would my mind gets focused on other things.

"Mr. Jackson, please listen while I am speaking" Mr. Brunner's voice was warm but strict

"Sorry Sir" He nodded, I sighed thinking it was the end of the ordeal but it wasn't

"And, Mr. Jackson, how can you conjugate Latin verbs?"

Of all the topics he could ask and he asks this?

"I'm sorry Mr. Brunner but I- I can't" I hesitated

"What do you know? Famous words coming from you Percy!" Nancy Bobofit laughed

While Piper was angry at me that doesn't mean she isn't my bestfriend.

"Well atleast he tries Nancy" She had a bone to pick with Nancy after the cafeteria incident (I won't go into details, too long)

"Ohhh little Pipey standing up for her boyfriend" Nancy made kissing faces

"He's/she's not my girlfriend/boyfriend" Piper and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Enough! Mr. Jackson, Ms. Piper and Ms. Bobofit Detention after class" Mr. Brunner said

I looked at Piper and casted an apologetic glance at her, she just sighed and mouthed 'we'll talk later'

I sat down as the voice of Mr. Brunner drowned out in my ears.

LINEBREAK

You know what I hate about detention this time? Spending it with Nancy.

Fortunately she was seated far from us, which gave Piper and I privacy to talk.

"Look Pipes, I'm sorry" I initiated the conversation

"It's fine P, I was being stupid, besides I'd hate going to this school next year without you, as much as I can't stand you" She sighed at first but giggled at last

"I know you can't stand ignoring me for three months Pipes!" I joked

"You wish" we both laughed, our previous argument forgotten.

The door opened and we straightened up, instead of Mrs. Robett our guidance counselor, three old ladies went in. Suddenly my mouth felt dry, I looked uneasy, and I know that if I looked at Piper she would be in a similar state to me.

"Hello students, Mrs. Robett isn't available today so we came in as substitutes" The middle one said.

The old lady in the middle sat while the other two stood beside her.

"I feel weird P" Piper said

I held her hands "Don't worry Pipes" I reassured her but I myself am not exactly confident.

They kept giving us chilling glances and I even caught the old lady in the right sneering at me.

"Something feels wrong Perce" she mumbles

I feel nervous now, my danger senses were going off the charts, the sharpie in my pocket was getting heavier.

I looked at the old lady trio but looked back at Piper as they glared at me.

"Perseus Jackson" The one in the left began

My blood ran cold, no one knew about my full name except Grover, Piper and my mom.

"Wh- who are you?" I asked my leg muscles twitching

"You have made our Lord furious demigod!" The lady in the right followed

"And for that we have to-" But before she can finish something broke the windows of the room, and outside was Grover, and he doesn't have any pants on? Wait and are those hooves and donkey legs?

"No time for questions man! Go" Grover screamed

I took Piper's hands and ran towards the window, I let her jump out first , fortunately it was low, I jumped second but something grabbed my shirt.

"You think you can escape this easily?" Wait, that was Mrs. Dodds

"Mrs. Dodds?" I asked, so she wasn't a figment of my imagination?

"Not the time Perce!" I heard Grover shouting

"Alecto honey" she sneered but Grover threw a stone at her surprising her and dropping me accidentally allowing me to escape.

"Let's go! I can explain everything to you later!" Grover ran and Piper and I followed.

We arrived at the gates where the guard looked to stop us but Grover snapped and it made the guard's eyes glaze over.

"Go! Faster!" we ran until we arrived at an alleyway.

"What happened, and was that Mrs. Dodds?" I asked huffing

"Those were the kindly ones, and yes"

"Wait, I thought she didn't exist!" I argued

"She does but I just used the mist to trick you" he explained

"Wait what mist?" Piper butted in this time

"Too hard to explain now, tell you when we arrive at camp"

"What camp?"

"Camp half-blood!"

"What is that!"

"Questions later! Percy, we need to go to your mom"

"Why?"

"Because, she knows about this, now come on!"

I have so many questions in my mind right now but I called a taxi. Before we could enter time stopped. Literally. But three ladies stood across the street, they weren't the same as the previous ones, these were more ancient and dangerous, the middle sister brought up a strand of blue yarn and cut it with her scissors then time went back.

"Wait where are those old ladies?" I asked as I also entered the cab

"Wait, you mean the ones in Yancy?" Piper asked, her eyes turning into a million colors, literally.

"No, these were different, they had yarns and the one in the middle had scissors, well big ones"

"Di immortales!" Grover hissed

"Wait Grover, are those better or worse than Mrs. Dodds and her pack of crazy old ladies?"

"Worse" he stated, "Did they show you anything?" he followed

"Well, except for the socks they knitted, which could've fitted King Kong, well the one in the middle cut a blue yarn"

"Wait, did I hear that right, she cut it?"

"Yup!" I said popping the p, I tried to be cheerful but still what I experienced earlier was imprinted on my mind.

I heard Grover mutter some words like fates and why wouldn't they get past sixth grade.

Wait, the fates, I remember the tales my mom used to tell me, and Alecto where have I heard that name before?

"Those old ladies I saw, they were the fates right?" Grover nodded absentmindedly while Piper looked confused

"And Mrs. Dodds? She was a fury right? Servant of Hades?"

"Don't say their names Percy, names have power!" Grover whispered

"Where you headed young folks?" The driver asked us

"The Express Candy Store please!" I nearly shouted, thankfully he didn't notice Grover's donkey legs or else we would be in deep trouble.

These events have confused me, are the creatures in Greek Myth real?

"Grover!" I whispered

"What?"

"Alecto- she said I'm a demigod what does that mean?"

"Tell you later"

We arrived at the store minutes later, once we arrived Grover paid the driver and said to keep the change.

"Mrs. Jackson!" Grover yelled as we entered the shop

Finally after a few months I saw my mother, my fears melted and my worries gone.

"Who- wait are you his protector? And the girl?"

"Yes Mrs. Jackson, this is Piper, we are kindofinanemergencyrightnow"

"Wait I couldn't follow, state it again, and please call me Sally" She smiled warily

"We're in a emergency, we need to get to camp immediately"

"Why?" Mom asked

We heard a bone chilling howl then Grover said "That's why"

Mom just nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "Come on, we'll use my co-worker's car hurry!" she shooed us.

"Kate! I'll borrow your car!"

"Alright, here's the key!" The one called Kate threw them then we rushed out and got into the car.

"Where are we going mom?"

"Somewhere safe baby" she said worried as she drove the car

"Where's that?"

"Camp Half-blood" Grover butted in this time

"What does that mean?" Piper asked

"It means you're special" Grover said

Gee thanks Grover.

"Not like that man!"

"Percy! Introduce me to your friend!" Mom ordered, I guess she was just trying to lighten up the mood.

"Mom meet Piper, Piper meet mom"

"Hi Mrs. Jackson" Piper said shyly

"Call me Sally dear" she smiled

"But what does demigod mean?" I asked

Mom sighed "It means you're an offspring of a god and a mortal"

"Wait, a god?"

"Yes, like the tales I told you when you were a kid"

"Wait, so I'm the son of a god from the Greek myths?" Mom just nodded

"Who is he?" After years of not talking with me and not visiting me, I learn that he was a god? Why couldn't he visit me? Does he know me?

"Doe-does he know about me?"

"Of course he does baby, but certain laws states that they cannot visit their younglings"

"Who is he!"

Mom pursed her lips, tears forming once again, I felt bad now and by the look Piper gave me I knew overstepped the line.

"I can't tell you" she then focused on driving, the clouds were now dark.

"Wait so that means I'm a demigod too?" Piper asked

"Yes Piper" Grover answered this time

"Who-" By the looks of it she was confused too

We were now in a road with trees on the opposite sides, we looked like we were in nowhere.

"Mom, about earlier, I'm sorry"

"That's okay honey, I know how you must have feel" She smiled at me

My mom, she should be the wife of the god that impregnated her, she should live in a palace and certainly live happy. But she married a stupid guy and we live in a stupid place and now in a scary slash weird events.

I heard a dog howl and a few roars which by how strong Piper's grip has gotten on my hand, she must have heard it too.

"What are those?"

"Monsters"

"Like Mrs. Dodds?"

"Yes" Grover stated

"And what about you? Are you what do you call them? Satin?"

"Satyr Perce and half goat not donkey!" He bleated

Now that I know that the weird instances with him finally got solved except for one thing "You eat aluminium?"

Grover blushed "Yes"

"Why?"

"It's vegetable!" He defended

"It's not!"

"Not the time guys!" Piper yelled

Mom was driving fast intent on reaching this camp but things were not in our favour as the hairs at the back of my neck rose up then BOOOM.


	4. I Get To Know My Best Friend's Mom

Hello I'm back, I know I only said I wouldn't post for a week because of the entrance exam but I find that I lost some motivation in writing this fic but anyways it's good to be back.

Ps: Don't expect regular updates.

Now on with the story.

 **PIPER'S POV**

Chaos, that's what's happening right now, after three months of fighting with Percy we finally made up then things went down. Weird things.

First I found out that I'm a daughter of one of the Greek gods. Crazy? I know right, all these years wondering who my mom was, you might ask me why care for the mom who left you when your dad's a world renowned actor?

Well I hate to break it up to you but being the daughter of Tristan Mclean is horrible, I mean he buys me things and stuff but he never spends anytime around me, its like I'm a nobody.

So now I'm in a van with Sally, Percy's mom, Percy and Grover to go to this camp where we'll be safe or something.

Sally must have seen my troubled face as she spoke. "So how's Percy?" she asked hoping to lighten up the mood.

I looked back and saw the two boys sleeping, I smirked "Troublesome"

"I knew that" she sighed then we both laughed

"You know Piper, the glint in your eyes reminds me of something" Sally's mouth was curving upwards

"What Mrs.- I mean Sally?" She almost glared at me at the Mrs part fortunately I corrected myself instantly.

"Trade secret" she simply said.

I looked out the beach, we were in Montauk now, "The beach sure is nice here"

"You know that beach is special to me" I raised my eyebrow

"Why?"

"Well that's where I met Percy's father" Her eyes looked watery that I felt guilt for bringing up the beach comment.

"He looks so much like his father you know? So handsome, tall, dark hair, and those sea green eyes that looked like you could drown in there"

"Wow, you must have been really in love Sally, but wait isn't Percy's dad a god?"

Sally purses her lips, she sighs then said "Yes, we loved each other very much, leaving Percy was the last thing he would do if it was up to him, but laws were built stating that gods could not raise their child"

"So who is he?" I asked curiosity getting the best of me

"I wish I could tell you but, I can't"

"Why?"

"It's not up to me Piper, the gods- they choose when to inform their children that they are their parents"

"So what? They flash in and claim that this child is theirs?"

"That I don't know, while I can see through the mist which would be explained in camp I think, I don't really know much about how they run things"

Then Percy woke up, it was probably due to the boom of lightning I just heard, and did I not notice it was raining?

"Where are we mom?" Percy asked

"We're close baby" she muttered something underneath her breath, 'But not close enough'

Then the sounds of howling sent us over the edge, fear creeping through my spine. Grover by now was also awake.

"What are those?"

"Monsters"

"Like Mrs. Dodds?"

"Yes" Grover stated

"And what about you? Are you what do you call them? Satin?"

"Satyr Perce and half goat not donkey!" He bleated

Now that I know that the weird instances with him finally got solved except for one thing "You eat aluminium?"

Grover blushed "Yes"

"Why?"

"It's vegetable!" He defended

"It's not!"

"Not the time guys!" I yelled, fear gripping my heart.

"There's the camp Piper" Sally said her eyes pointing to the big pine tree.

Relief washed over me, here we were finally safe.

I didn't know how wrong my words were when BOOOOM

 **So this is the only chapter in this story that will be in her Point of view, enjoy the cliff hanger guys, you'll need it.**


End file.
